Signes
by saschka
Summary: ExSpectacle. Ca devait être un one shot mais finalement j'en fait une suite. Ca va être un peu mystique,mais rien de bien méchant. Centré sur les sentiment de loyauté, d'amitié et de culpabilité de Shepp comme c'est bizarre...
1. souvenir

**_Titre:_ Signes**

**_Genre:_ Gen/ Mystique**

**_Saison: 2 après The Hive_**

**_Résumé: Euh... Difficile de faire un résumé. Je me contenterais de dire que Ford réapparait, que c'est centré sur Shepp et sur ces sentiments de culpabilité, d'amitié etc... Et que j'espère que vous comprendrez en lisant._**

**_Disclaimer : _Je suis en pleine recherche sur la vie du nouveau patron de la MGM. Je compte le séduire, comme ça je serais propriétaire, par alliance, de nos héros favoris. Dès que mes noces auront eu lieux, il y aura du Weirenka, du Roneyla, du McShepp et nounours je me le garde…**

**Note : J'introduit un nouveau perso au chap 2, elle est à moi mais bon... pour ce qu'elle fait... enfin si elle a tout un chapitre à elle, mais en gros elle n'est pas très importante, donc on peut vite l'oublier après. **

**Cette fic est en fait un mélange de deux, au départ ça devait être un one shot et puis Nahel a demandé une suite, ça a fait son petit bonhomme de chemin dans ma tête et voilà. Je l'ai croisé avec une idée que je voulais dévelloper depuis quelques temps. Sur ce... Bonne lecture!**

Un manége.

Une piste.

Du sable.

Un couple qui salue.

Un orchestre qui joue.

Un homme en rouge qui parle.

Un petit bout d'homme qui s'étonne.

Trois chevaux blancs qui entre en scène.

Trois magnifiques étalons à la robe immaculée.

Elancés. Nobles. Fiers. Le port altier.

Presque hautains mais pas tout à fait.

Des yeux bleu turquoise.

La crinière dansant dans l'air au rythme des foulées.

Les hommes se sont trompés…

Les anges ne nous ressemblent pas. Ils ont l'apparence de chevaux blancs.

Salut. Pirouette. Piaffé. Cabriole. Levade. Ruade. Pas de côté. Galop. Rassemblé…

Ils volent. Ils dansent. Ils émerveillent.

Ils ont fini leur chorégraphie.

Ils repartent dans leur pays.

L'homme en rouge réapparaît. Il parle.

Le petit bout d'homme n'entend rien.

Il est ailleurs.

Il regarde encore les anges évoluer sur la piste.

Il les a accompagnés dans leur paradis.

Un seau d'eau. Il est trempé.

Il a froid. Il revient à la réalité.

Le publique est hilare.

La musique lui crève les tympans.

Un géant au teint blafard s'esclaffe devant lui.

Sa bouche est immense.

Son nez disproportionné.

Ses pieds n'en finissent pas.

Sa voix est déformée.

Sa grande main serpente vers lui.

Il veut se cacher.

Il veut retourner voir les anges.

Il se met à pleurer.

Les rires s'intensifient.

La main l'a touché.

Il est terrorisé.

Il est seul. On l'a abandonné.

Il pousse un cri.

La main est partie.

Les lumières s'éteignent.

Le calme est revenu.

La piste est déserte.

Le spectacle est terminé.

Il est temps de rentrer.

**TBC...**

**Vous devez l'avoir comprit j'adoore les dada. Je les aime et j'avais envie de les caser dans une de mes fics, voilà ! C'est fait. Et maintenant je tappe la suite qui n'existait pas au début.**


	2. rêve

**Voilà, enfin, le deuxième chapitre. Je pensais avoir plus de facilité à l'écrire et en fait non. J'ai galèré comme pour les autres. Ici nous faisons connaissance avec un perso de mon invention, je l'ai appelé Valérie en hommage à quelqu'un qui m'aide beaucoup beaucoup pour En chacun…( désolée pour le retard de cette fic, le POV 3 n'est toujours pas écrit) Ce Chapitre est centré sur elle mais au final elle n'intervient plus après donc… J'en fait une mordue du surnaturel, parce que je le suis moi-même (j'ai hébergé un fantôme dans ma chambre pendant quatre ans) et qu'il me fallait un « élément mystico-bizarre » pour la suite de l'histoire.**

**Ca commence comme un song chapitre, ce n'en est pas un. C'est juste que je voulais absolument caser la chanson du film Joyeux Noël, l'hymne des fraternisés. Parce que ma sœur m'a fait découvrir ce film et que j'en suis pas remise et que j'adore la chanson et que voilà je sais vous en avez rien à faire. **

**Bon je vous laisse, bonne lecture !**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

_I heard the mountain birds_

_The sound of rivers singing_

_« - Tu chantes encore cette chanson?_

_- Ben oui, j'adore ce film et la chanson qui va avec. Et puis, je trouve qu'elle raconte bien ce qu'on peut ressentir ici. Mon chez moi me manque._

_- Comme à tous ceux qui sont ici._

_- Hum…_

_- Bon aller, viens ! Faut qu'on se dépêche si on veut avoir une place au mess. »_

_A song I've often heard_

_If flows trough me now_

_« - Et le moment où elle chante l'Ave Maria ! C'est magnifique ! _

_- Moi, ce que je préfère, c'est l'histoire du chat. _

_- Oh ! Oui, c'est trop mignon. Mais bon, quand on sait que ce pauvre chat, ils l'ont vraiment fusillé…_

_- Non ?_

_- Si. Pour haute trahison, ils l'ont jugé et…_

_BANG !_

_- C'était quoi ça ?_

_- Rien. Stackhouse a encore fait tomber son plateau. Il était de quart cette nuit, ça lui réussi pas. »_

_So clear and so loud_

_I stand where I am_

_« - Lieutenant Hatil ? Il y a un changement de programme. Vous n'accompagnez plus le docteur Zelenka sur P2X 456, il est souffrant._

_- A vos ordres mon colonel._

_- Puisque vous êtes libre, vous accompagnerez l'équipe médicale sur le continent. Ca vous ferra de l'entraînement comme copilote._

_- A vos ordres, mon colonel. »_

_And forever I'm dreaming of home_

_I feel so alone, I'm dreaming of home._

_« - Entrez Colonel. Asseyez-vous._

_- Dépêchez-vous, lieutenant. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire._

_- Ce ne serra pas long, mon colonel. Même si je n'ai pas tiré les cartes depuis longtemps, ç'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas. »_

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Le lieutenant Valérie Hatil éteignit son réveil l'esprit encore embrumé de sommeil. La sonnerie l'avait surprise en plein rêve, dont elle ne se souvenait que quelques bribes, et comme toujours dans ces cas-là, elle mettait du temps à faire la différence entre réalité et fiction. Passé ces quelques minutes à émerger du brouillard de la nuit, elle s'extirpa de mauvaise grâce de son lit pour se diriger vers sa salle de bain. Elle se glissa sous le jet d'eau et se mit aussitôt à chanter l'hymne des fraternisés. Cette chanson lui rappela immédiatement son rêve. Un rêve étrange, somme toutes, constitué de petites scènes de la vie quotidienne sur Atlantis avec en fond sonore, cette fameuse chanson, BO de « Joyeux Noël », film qu'elle avait fait découvrir la veille à l'une de ses amies, le lieutenant Laura Cadman.

Elle chantait encore dans les couloirs d'Atlantis lorsqu'elle rencontra Laura qui sortait tout juste d'un transporteur.

- Tu chantes encore cette chanson?

A l'annonce de cette question, le lieutenant Hatil eu une légère impression de déjà-vu, mais comme cela lui arrivait très fréquemment, elle ne releva pas et répondis à son amie le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ben ouij'adore ce film et la chanson qui va avec. Et puis, je trouve qu'elle raconte bien ce qu'on peut ressentir ici… Mon chez moi me manque.

- Comme à tous ceux qui sont ici.

- Hum…

- Bon aller, viens ! Faut qu'on se dépêche si on veut avoir une place au mess.

- Oui, oui ! J'arrive !

Elles arrivèrent au mess qui, comme elles le craignaient, était bondé. A cette heure de la matinée, c'était on ne peut plus normal. En effet, tout le personnel civil de la cité prenait son poste à la même heure et par conséquent son petit déjeuné aussi. Le déjeuné et le dîner, eux, ne souffraient pas d'autant de bousculade puisque certain préférait prendre leur repas à midi tapante alors que d'autres préféraient attendre treize heure, sans compter ceux qui étaient en mission à l'extérieur.

Après dix minutes d'attente, les deux jeunes femmes purent enfin se servir en café, thé, céréale ou œuf au plat suivant que l'une était une adepte des petits déjeunés anglo-saxon et l'autre français. Elles s'assirent à une table tout en reparlant du film vu la veille.

- Je m'en lasse pas. Je pourrais le regarder toutes les semaines. J'adore le moment où il chante sur le no man's land avec son sapin dans la main… Et le moment où elle chante l'Ave Maria ! C'est magnifique !

- Moi, ce que j'ai préféré, c'est l'histoire du chat.

- Oh ! Oui, c'est trop mignon. Mais bon, quand on sait que ce pauvre chat, ils l'ont vraiment fusillé…

- Non ?

- Si. Pour haute trahison, ils l'ont jugé et…

BANG !

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Rien. Stackhouse a encore fait tomber son plateau. Il était de quart cette nuit, ça lui réussi pas.

Cette scène fit écho dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle se rappelait bien en avoir rêvé : la discussion, le plateau, le commentaire de Laura…

Valérie était quelqu'un de très terre à terre, limite cartésien mais elle possédait également un grand penchant pour tout ce qui touchait à l'ésotérisme. Elle disposait de tout le nécessaire pour prédire l'avenir : tarot, pendule, runes sans oublier le traditionnel guide de la chiromancie. C'était son passe temps, son violon d'Ingres. Elle n'y croyait pas vraiment et quand elle tirait les cartes à ses amies c'était plus par jeu que par réelle conviction. Mais elle s'était posé des questions à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'on lui rapportait que ses prédictions avaient vu juste… Alors pourquoi pas un rêve prémonitoire ? Après tout, il existait de nombreux témoignages sur ce genre de rêve.

Le lieutenant Cadman la sortie de ses réflexions en lui rappelant qu'elle devait partir en mission une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas du transporteur quand le Colonel Sheppard interpella Valérie.

- Lieutenant Hatil ? Il y a un changement de programme. Vous n'accompagnez plus le docteur Zelenka sur P2X 456, il est souffrant.

- A vos ordres mon colonel.

- Puisque vous êtes libre, vous accompagnerez l'équipe médicale sur le continent. Ca vous ferra de l'entraînement comme copilote.

- A vos ordres, mon colonel.

Là, le doute n'était plus permit. Elle avait vu cette conversation dans son sommeil, elle en aurait mis sa main à couper. La dernière scène de son rêve lui revint soudainement en mémoire : elle tirait les cartes à son supérieur… Soit ! Elle allait ressortir sa panoplie de médium.

- Colonel ? Permission de parler librement ?

- Euh…Accordé. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien de grave, monsieur, c'est juste… Je sais que vous allait trouver ça bizarre, et je vous l'accorde ça l'est. Mais j'ai fait un rêve assez étrange dans lequel j'ai vu des événements qui se sont produit jusqu'à maintenant….

- Oui… En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

- Eh ! Bien, j'ai rêvé que je vois tirait les cartes…

- Me tirait quoi ?

- Les cartes, le tarot vous connaissez ? Avec la chance, les amoureux, la mort, le pendu…

- Oui, oui ! Je sais, c'est bon. Vous voulez me tirer les cartes?… A cause d'un rêve ?

- Euh…Oui, mon colonel.

L'américain était perplexe, sa subordonnée avait l'air persuadée d'avoir faire un rêve prémonitoire et cette histoire de Tarot avait l'air de lui tenir à cœur. Il savait à quel point les rêves pouvaient être perturbant, celui qu'il avait fait cette nuit-là, l'avais laissé mal à l'aise à son réveil, mais de là à croire aux prémonitions… On était pas dans un épisode de Charmed, ici.

Néanmoins, il accéda à la demande de la jeune femme, en partie pour lui faire plaisir, mais également parce qu'il était intrigué, par il ne savait quelle raison…

**OoOooOooOooOooOoo**

- Entrez Colonel. Asseyez-vous.

- Dépêchez-vous, lieutenant. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

- Ce ne serra pas long, mon colonel. Même si je n'ai pas tiré les cartes depuis longtemps, ç'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas.

Le colonel Sheppard s'installa au bord du lit, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, pendant que la jeune lieutenant fouillait ses tiroirs à la recherche de son jeu de Tarot. Le militaire en profita pour détailler la chambre où il se trouvait. La décoration était assez pauvre, un poster d'un acteur qu'il ne connaissait pas, des livres, un attrape rêve et quelques photo. L'une d'elles l'attira plus que les autres, elle montrait un magnifique cheval blanc semblable à ceux de ses souvenirs.

- C'est l'étalon de mes voisins, Ikao du rouet. Ils me permettaient de le monter le week end. Je l'adore, il est magnifique, très grand, il a un port de tête très noble. Il me manque… Vous aimez les chevaux ?

- Oui, mais je n'ai jamais pu monter et encore moins prendre des cours… Mais, on est pas là pour parler hippisme. Vous avez retrouvé vos cartes ?

Elle les avait retrouvées. Elle vint se placer en face de son supérieur et lui expliqua la marche à suivre. Elle fit un tirage simple en utilisant uniquement les arcanes majeurs, cartes qui correspondaient aux atouts du jeu de tarot traditionnel. Elle demanda au colonel de choisir six cartes sans les toucher car seul le propriétaire du jeu en avait le droit. En effet, la croyance veut que si un étranger touche les lames d'un tarot divinatoire qui ne lui appartient pas, il enlève le fluide du jeu.

Elle disposa les six cartes deux à deux, de façons à former deux colonnes de trois lignes. Elle retourna les lames une par une, prenant le temps d'analyser chaque figure qu'elle voyait apparaître, avant de dévoiler la suivante. Elle resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes qui parut durer des heures à l'américain.

- Quoi ? C'est si mauvais que ça ? Minute ! Y'a les amoureux… Vous n'allez pas me sortir une prédiction du genre « vous allez rencontrer l'amour de votre vie » j'espère ?

- Mais non ! Cette carte ne veut pas toujours dire ça. C'est comme celle de la mort, tout le monde est persuadé qu'elle signifie que quelqu'un va mourir, alors qu'elle indique simplement un changement majeur. Laissez-moi réfléchir deux minutes…

Valérie fixait les cartes, essayant d'y trouver un sens quelconque, elle était plus rouillée qu'elle ne le pensait, et le tirage qui venait de sortir ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Devant ses yeux s'étalait les Amoureux couplé à l'Ermite, le Magicien couplé à la Force et le Chariot couplé au Fou.

- Alors... L'association Amoureux-Ermite me fait penser à la croisée des chemins. Vous allez rencontrer un homme d'un certain âge, représenté par l'Ermite, qui va vous guider sur la bonne voie. Le Magicien représente un jeune homme ambitieux et qui manque de maturité dans un certain sens. Le fait qu'il soit associé à la Force confirme le fait qu'il à un orgueil assez développé ainsi qu'une estime de soi surévaluée. Il croit pouvoir prouver qu'il est capable de tout alors que ce n'est pas vrai. Il a une vision de la réalité déformée. Le Chariot indique un choix à faire. Un choix difficile mais important qui va peut-être, être le mauvais, du moins en apparence. C'est tout ce que je peux dire. Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas très clair, mais je ne peux pas faire mieux.

- Bon, maintenant que vous avez fini de réaliser votre rêve prémonitoire je vous suggère de ne pas faire attendre l'équipe du docteur Simspon. Il n'aime pas attendre, pas plus que le docteur Weir. Et je me vois mal lui expliquer que je suis en retard à un briefing parce que je me suis fait une séance de spiritisme.

- Le spiritisme, c'est quand on essaye de communiquer avec les morts…monsieur.

- Je sais, lieutenant, c'était une façon de parler.

Ils sortirent des quartiers de la jeune femme, chacun partant dans une direction opposée. Le lieutenant Hatil se maudissait pour s'être ridiculisé devant son chef, si après ça elle ne repartait pas sur Terre au prochain voyage du Dédale…

John, lui, avait déjà oublié. Les petites excentricités de son personnel l'amusaient. Au moins ce n'est pas en jouant au médium qu'on faisait exploser tout un système solaire…

**TBC… J'arrête le chap ici parce que je n'arrive tout simplement pas à le finir. Dîtes au revoir à Valérie, normalement elle revient plus. Pour être honnête je ne sais absolument pas quand je posterais le prochain chap parce que je n'ai qu'une vague idée de son déroulement… Donc, ben euh…va falloir patienter.**

**En ce qui concerne le tirage du tarot et l'interprétation c'est du à peu près. Ca fait un bail que j'ai pas fait ça et comme Valérie je suis un peu rouillée. Désolée pour les puristes.**


End file.
